


Too Late Now

by Tipsylex



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: Both were silent, their thoughts on the so many things that they wished had been said and done and now it was going to be too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts), [Liebelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/gifts).



> Inspired by Michaelssword's story Sooner or Later http://archiveofourown.org/works/8593537  
> and by the artwork of Liebelit http://archiveofourown.org/works/8589115  
> sorry I have no idea how to make links and no idea ow to put a picture in with the story.

John was rushing to Harold’s side; their position was a dangerous one. A warning cry died on his lips as a shot hit him in the back and brought him to his knees. As he struggled to get up another shot rang out and he watched in horror as the bullet hit Harold square in the chest. He watched in seeming slow motion as Harold fell backward on to the ground, a look of surprise on his face. 

He couldn’t believe it, he’d failed Harold again. The pain in his back was getting worse; there was blood on his shirt, looking at it he saw it was spreading fast, too fast. Harold was laying so still, a red stain rapidly spreading over his suit. Willing his body to respond he crawled over to Harold.

He put his hand over the wound in Harold’s chest though he knew it was useless. He rested his head on Harold’s shoulder

“Harold” he whispered, his voice almost gone. “I’m sorry…… I failed you”

Harold’s lips curved into a small smile “no …… no John you didn’t….”

Both were silent, their thoughts on the many things that they wished had been said and done, and now it was going to be too late. Harold slowly raised his hand to rest on John’s; he gripped it with his fingers. John understood the feelings Harold was trying to convey in his touch, no words were necessary. There were tears on John’s face as he felt his partner’s life ebb away. He moved his head to place a small kiss on Harold’s cheek, and sighed as his last breath left his body.


End file.
